


First and Second Kisses

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Time Skips, meeting as children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Loki and Tony's first kiss happened in the Odinson's basement when they were kids.  It took twenty years before they had their second, and it was worth the wait.





	First and Second Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Has someone ever raved about a story enough to make you ignore the archive warnings and you read it anyway and get sucked into whump but you can’t stop reading because surely the comfort part of hurt/comfort will start any minute and you can get some relief, only you can’t because the story hasn’t been completed yet?
> 
> That was my evening.  So I had to clear my head by writing something sweet and mushy.  I needed this palate cleanser. Thanks to nymphfire for the beta!
> 
> Note: even though the characters meet as kids, nothing sexual happens between them then.  Because ew.

“Loki, come play with us!” Thor yelled from the other room.

“Yeah, you chicken?” Fandral followed up the question with clucking noises.

Loki rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to play Spin the Bottle or any other stupid games with Thor’s friends. He was twelve and just wanted to be left alone. Besides, if he went into the party room he’d have to see Tony Stark. 

The party was for Tony, actually. Tony was thirteen and going away to MIT next week. Loki was insanely jealous. Tony was handsome and smart, and Loki had been crushing on him for a year. And now he was leaving.

Loki didn’t want to see Tony. If he did, he might cry. And crying was for babies, Thor always said so.

“LOKI!” Thor yelled again.

If Loki didn’t go, his brother and his stupid friends would make fun of him for days. He huffed and set his book down, then went to the party room. The basement of the Odinsons’ house was set up as a game area for the children, although it was mostly Thor and his friends who used it. Off to the side was the little library where Loki spent most of his time. He’d be in his bedroom right now, but his mother had insisted he go to the party. Hiding in the library was the best he could do. But _stupid_ Thor--

Loki’s train of thought derailed as he saw the other kids all sitting on the floor in a circle around an empty Coke bottle. The only empty spot was next to Tony.

Tony’s eyes brightened when he saw Loki. “Hey Lokes! You can sit next to me if you want.”

Loki looked around again. There were no other spots. So he slowly sat down next to Tony, feeling his heart speed up at being so close to his crush. He clenched his sweaty palms and glared at Thor. “I’m here. Happy?”

Thor beamed. “You shouldn’t spend so much time reading, brother. You need friends.”

“I _have_ friends,” Loki growled.

“Yeah, imaginary ones,” Fandral said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, reading is cool,” Tony cut in. “How else do you think I got to college?” Tony gave Loki a small, encouraging smile. Loki gave one back, trying and failing not to blush.

“Enough talking, you cowards,” Volstagg said. “Who wants to go first?”

A hush fell over the group as they all looked at the Coke bottle.

Loki realized there was an easy way out of the situation. “I’ll go first,” he said. “And then I can leave, right Thor?”

Thor blinked.

“And here I thought you were a coward,” Fandral grinned. He pushed the bottle to Loki. “Go for it, kid.”

‘Kid’. They were all only one or two years older than him. Screw Fandral, Loki thought angrily, and spun the stupid bottle.

Around and around it went, propelled by the force of Loki’s irritation. And then, as it started to slow, Loki got worried. Who of Thor’s disgusting friends was he going to have to kiss?

Slowly, slowly, the bottle drifted around until it was almost pointing back at Loki. It passed him by just a hair, and then stopped.

On Tony.

Loki wanted to die.

Instead, he sucked up his courage, turned to Tony, and pressed their lips together for a brief second. He pulled away and, without looking at Tony, fled.

He went up the stairs to his room and locked himself in. 

Stupid Thor. Stupid party. Stupid _Loki_.

There was a knock at his door. “Hey Lokes? It’s Tony.”

Loki said nothing, didn’t move. He didn’t want to face Tony.

The other boy knocked again. “Loki? You okay?”

Loki stayed still and quiet.

Eventually he heard Tony’s footsteps walk away, down the hall towards the stairs. Loki felt like crying. Instead he got under his blankets. Tony would be gone in a week and Loki would never have to think about him again.

Good riddance.

  
  


\-----------------------

_20 years later_

Odin was getting old. He had been in his mid-thirties when he’d had Thor, and now that he was in his late sixties he was thinking about retirement. Which was why he was selling the Asgard Corporation to Stark Industries. Thor didn’t want the company, preferring to coach football. And Loki didn’t want it either. 

And that was how Loki found himself at Tony Stark’s office with a briefcase full of paperwork, unusually nervous. Loki was the lawyer in charge of the filings and he needed Stark’s signature to keep the sale moving ahead. He could have sent over the paperwork via courier, but he was curious about how his childhood crush had turned out. Now, sitting in the bland but expensively-furnished waiting room, he was rethinking his decision.

He was about to get up and leave the papers with Stark’s assistant when the door opened. “Mr. Stark will see you now,” the redheaded woman said as she left the office. “I’ll bring in coffee momentarily.”

Loki stood, brushed a nonexistent bit of lint from his suit lapel, and steeled himself. He walked through the door.

“Loki Odinson.” Stark -- no, _Tony_ , his eyes still lit up the same way as they had when they were boys -- grinned. “Holy shit.”

Loki smiled back, feeling shy. For a moment he was twelve again, but he shook it off. “It’s nice to see you too, Tony. I won’t take up much of your time. I just need a few signatures for the Asgard sale.”

“Nonsense. When I saw your name on my calendar I cancelled everything afterward. Want to have drinks or something, maybe catch up?”

“I… Alright.” Loki was thrown off by the happiness on Tony’s face. He set his briefcase down. “Your legal team has already been through these. They just need your signoff.”

“And you brought them over yourself?” Tony grinned wider. “I’ve wondered about you, over the years.”

Loki blinked. Tony had thought of him?

They sat down and Tony started looking through the paperwork, adding his signature where necessary. It took perhaps twenty minutes for him to go through everything.

“Thank you,” Loki said as Tony handed back the pages. “All that’s left are the official sale documents, and Odin will want to meet with you for that personally.”

“Cool,” Tony said. “Let’s get out of here and go have a drink.” He paused. “Ever been to Malibu?”

\---

Without much work, Tony convinced Loki to follow him out to his house on the beach. Loki’s expensive, poison-green sports car was practically a clunker compared to what Tony was driving, but he greatly enjoyed keeping up with Tony on the long, winding roads. Tony drove fast, and Loki liked fast. He wondered what the road would feel like in a convertible, the wind whipping through his hair as the sun hung low in the sky.

Keeping up with Tony’s manic driving didn’t give him much time to think, which was probably for the best. Otherwise he’d be a bundle of nerves. As the pair pulled through the gates of Tony’s house, Loki’s heart started hammering. What was he doing here?

He made himself relax and got out of the car. It was just a drink with an old acquaintance. Nothing more.

“You kept up with me,” Tony said approvingly as they went into the house. I didn’t know if you could.”

Loki snorted. “You drive like an old man. How could I not?”

Tony cackled. “You know we were going twenty miles over the speed limit, jerk.” 

“Twenty-four, but who’s counting?” Loki smiled innocently, and Tony laughed even harder.

“What’s your poison, Green Eyes?” Tony made his way to the bar.

“Gin and tonic, if you would.” Loki took the opportunity to look around the living room. The decor was oddly impersonal, as if Tony didn’t spend much time here. The view out the windows was gorgeous, though, with the tide rolling in as the sun sank closer to the horizon.

Tony came over to where Loki stood watching the waves. He handed Loki a glass. “A toast?”

“To what?”

Tony thought. “Old friends.”

Loki huffed a laugh. “You were Thor’s friend, not mine.”

“Yeah, but I always wanted to get to know you better,” Tony replied easily. “You were the cute brother, always in the background with those mysterious green eyes and a book in your hand.” Tony clinked his glass against Loki’s. “To first kisses, then,” he said, and sipped his drink.

Loki took a swallow of his gin and tonic without thinking about it. “I am sorry about that day.”

Tony shook his head. “I wasn’t sorry you kissed me. I was sorry you ran off after and I never got to see you again.”

Blushing, Loki looked back at the ocean outside. “I was afraid,” he admitted quietly. “I’d had a crush on you for ages.”

“I kinda had one on you too,” Tony said. “And now here you are, even more gorgeous and with that voice and those legs, and… How do you feel about second kisses?”

Loki smiled, and rather than replying he leaned down and brushed his lips against Tony’s. It was soft and sweet. Loki pulled back and took another sip of his drink. He knew he was smiling like a fool, but couldn’t help himself. Tony was smiling too, and Loki felt… happy. “You want more than that,” Loki teased, “you’re buying me dinner first.”

“You hear that, J? Get us some food.”

\---

The wait for the delivery was spent with Tony introducing Loki to JARVIS, and Loki asking questions. Over dinner they talked about their lives, commiserating over bad parenting and laughing at each other’s anecdotes.

It was a wonderful first date. And that’s what it was -- a date. They sat barefoot at the kitchen table, jackets and ties discarded, talking like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Tony made coffee after the meal, and they didn’t stop talking until Tony rested his head against his hand and smiled so broadly that his eyes crinkled, and Loki couldn’t resist leaning across the table and kissing him.

After that it was a rush to the bedroom, clothes left in a trail up the staircase, skin against skin and laughter and the heady rush of discovery. They fit together perfectly, and they wore each other out perfectly too.

It was too soon to call it love, but Loki was beyond infatuated.

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Tony mused in the afterglow.

Loki chuckled. “That would have been a terrible idea. I spent my late teens and twenties hating everything. Myself, the world, my parents…”

“Yeah. I was busy partying and trying to ignore all the shit in my life,” Tony sighed. “But hey, we’re here now.”

Loki smiled. “So we are.”

Tony kissed Loki’s bicep. “So, uh, I’ve never really dated anyone, but I don’t want this to just be a one time thing.”

“Your first kiss, and your first boyfriend?” Loki grinned. “I’m flattered.”

“You should be,” Tony laughed. “The board is going to have a field day with this.”

“Hmmm. Maybe we should wait until the Asgard sale is finalized before scandalizing anyone.”

“Do I get to keep you all to myself in the meantime?” Tony asked.

“Of course,” Loki said, and kissed his boyfriend slowly, softly.

It only took twenty years, but Loki had finally gotten what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel much better now...


End file.
